


[ILY,S - Side Story] Mine

by jade_lil



Series: I Love You, Stranger [1]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Chaptered, I love you stranger, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 03:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jade_lil/pseuds/jade_lil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ohno just knew how to break him down till he’s gasping; tearing him down slowly just before he saw the pieces of him back together perfectly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[ILY,S - Side Story] Mine

**Author's Note:**

> One Shot companion for I Love You, Stranger

He hadn’t really thought about it in a way that he should have; it’s probably because he’s scared, afraid of what might happen if he as much as allow himself to blabber the things that had been on his mind lately. He thought about it before, playing it out in his head a thousand times and wondering at the same time, but wondering and trying to act on it were two completely different things and he knew he simply couldn’t; he wasn’t brave enough to face the consequences and he’s certainly wouldn’t want to be blamed if ever something –

“Kazu, are you okay?” called the voice from somewhere and Nino very nearly had a heart attack, clutching his chest and rolling over to muffle a curse against the sleeve of his shirt.

Damn. 

It was hard enough not being able to tell Ohno everything, and the fact that the older man was still trying to understand him the best way he could made this all the more frustrating, just because he knew; he knew him too well, enough to give him the space he needed, the time he needed alone to figure out what he’d wanted, really.

Still, it didn’t make it any less heartbreaking to see Ohno’s confused stares whenever he opted on keeping things to himself the same way he’s doing right now. 

His heart was beating surprisingly fast, his pulse racing as he forced himself to shift a little, lifting his face enough to see Ohno there, standing awkwardly in the doorway. It was his day off, but it wasn’t Ohno’s so he’s a little surprised seeing him there while looking at him as if trying to convince himself that Nino’s not about to commit suicide or something.

He twitched awkwardly, moving to his side and trying very hard to disappear against his worn out brown couch while reminding himself to breath, to come up with something wise to cover up the bitter taste of lies he knew he was about to say, because Ohno’s looking at him in a way, in that way and it’s crushing his heart and his determination and he knew he’s not going to like it if that happened.

Ohno just knew how to break him down till he’s gasping; tearing him down slowly just before he saw the pieces of him back together perfectly.

“I’m f-fine,” he lied in between gritted teeth, letting out a deep sigh just as he heard the sound of Ohno’s quiet footsteps as he moved; he’s being stupid, he knew that, but he couldn’t help but feel a little unsure about the whole thing. The problem was, he’s worrying over something that hasn’t happened yet and it’d only be a matter of time before it literally consumed him.

“No, you’re not,” came Ohno’s response, his voice sounding tired and upset and Nino kind of wanted to take it all back, to just go ahead and tell Ohno already, but he couldn’t; he couldn’t and he knew the older man couldn’t stand it when he’s like this, secluding himself from the world and moping around because of practically nothing. “ – you’ve been acting like this since last month and I thought if I’d let you deal with it alone for a while, then you’d –“ he paused and Nino was sure, knowing Ohno’s unsurprisingly lack of verbal coherency, that he’s running his fingers through his hair and pouting like an adorable seven-year-old child.

He couldn’t help the grin that threatened to bloom down the corners of his mouth as he rolled over, burrowing his face against the sofa cushion, his thoughts getting messier every goddamn minute. Ohno’s stopped talking altogether and Nino was glad for the silence, because he didn’t know if he could even stop himself from saying something he might probably regret later if Ohno hadn’t stopped or –

“Kazu, talk to me please?”Ohno said then, and the tone of his voice was alarmingly miserable that Nino was suddenly reminded of that time when Ohno thought he was going to break up with him because of the scandal and it made his heart ache, the pain shooting right through him in an instant. Then Ohno was suddenly by his side, leaning over to nuzzle at his hair, hands gripping at his side in an almost hesitant manner. “ – Kazu, please?”

It took him a long moment before he finally decided to roll around, his face was still half-buried against the cushion, cracking his left eye open to peek at Ohno’s face. He didn’t want to do this, not just because of the many things he’s afraid of but because of Ohno himself; he loved Ohno so much, and the thought of Ohno leaving him just because he didn’t know how to learn to be satisfied with what they have now and with what he supposed Ohno chose to give him, scared him more than anything else.

He wished there was some way he could get over it, some way to forget just to stop this stupidity, but he knew there wasn’t; the only thing he could do to stop this was to act on it, groaning in frustration though it’s actually scaring the shit out of him. 

The question was, would that thought leave him if he chose not to bring it up? Would he be able to convince Ohno that there was nothing going on when there was actually something that’s eating his mind slowly and was literally driving him crazy because he couldn’t say it?

The fact that he’s actually supposed to be good with talking made this all the more frustrating and as much as he hated losing, he knew there was no way he’d be able to look Ohno in the eyes and maybe kiss him while this fucking thing kept on popping up in his head in tandem with Ohno’s name.

Well then, fuck it.

He knew it’s a choice between talking and killing himself, and before he chose the second one, he might as well try his luck with the first.

He sat right up, fiddling with the hem of his shirt and with all the strength he could muster, he looked up, locking his gazes unto Ohno and whispered;

“Satoshi,” he said, pausing to swallow that imaginary lump forming in his throat just as Ohno’s gaze turned even more confused. “W-What do you think about moving in with me?”

#

“You’re serious,”

He paused his game and reached for the box of Kleenex sitting on top of the bedside table, pulling a few plies and blowing his nose just to be able to hide his grimace. 

“This cold is serious,” he mumbled, putting his DS aside and finally looking up to a pair of dark, inquiring eyes staring back at him. “I think I need to take something to, you know?” 

There’s a slight twitch at the corners of the man’s mouth that made his toes tingle, his heartbeat racing in just a matter of seconds; he wanted to shift his gaze elsewhere, wanted to be staring at anything besides Ohno’s eyes and face because Ohno seemed to never realize how he could make his blood pound hard through his veins by simply standing there, looking slightly lost and unsure.

“N-Nino?” 

He very clearly almost had a cardiac arrest, just barely able to stifle a gasp before he felt the older man’s fingertips against the back of his neck, skimming his skin in a way so delicate and leaving trails of goose bumps on their wake as his touches became insistent, more possessive.

“I-It doesn’t have to be a ‘yes’ if you think it’s weird or – w-whatever. I w-was just thinking that, w-well – I g-guess I wasn’t really thinking at all, but –“

He paused, shutting his eyes tight just as he felt the bed dipped and the older man’s arms were suddenly around him, embracing him from behind and pulling him back against his warm chest. “Say you mean it, now, and I’ll tell you what my answer is,” Ohno mumbled directly against his ear and Nino suddenly found it very hard to think, to come up with something clever to say as he let himself be pulled, gripping at Ohno’s hands that were wrapped tightly around his chest.

There was something clogging at his throat, and it was hard swallowing it down because Ohno happened to have started raining kisses over his shoulder blades as he sat there motionless, feeling Ohno’s equally uneven breaths against the back of his nape. 

“ – please Kazu… tell me you mean it, tell me you mean exactly what you said and –“

“Move in with me,” he repeated the words he uttered earlier, trembling as Ohno’s hold suddenly went suffocatingly tight around him. “ – l-let’s… w-won’t you try living together with me, O-Ohchan?” 

Ohno released a breath, a strangled laugh through his hair before he’s suddenly being turned around and Ohno’s mouth found his, kissing him as deeply as he could and literally stealing the breath out of his lungs. He clung unto Ohno’s shoulder, fingers digging a little too painfully against Ohno’s skin but he knew Ohno didn’t care much about the physical pain, especially if it’s because of him.

“Yes,” Ohno mumbled through his mouth, kissing him again just to roll the words completely back to his lips as he trembled through it, the gentle slide of their lips parting was heaven on its own simplicity. He gasped as Ohno used the tip of his tongue to trace his bottom lip, burrowing both his hands through Ohno’s hair and felt him nudge at his chin before Ohno slipped his tongue past his lips. “ – oh dear god, yes,”

There was a moment between that and his quiet attempt of convincing himself that, although he was kinda not expecting it, Ohno did say ‘Yes’ and was actually still kissing him and – well, he should be kissing him back just as passionate and actually commanding himself to breath first and maybe rejoice later because –

“W-Wait, wait,” he said, pushing Ohno by the chest and holding him at arm’s length. Ohno pouted, whined and tried leaning forward again to catch his lips but he’s too wrung up to make sense, not even in his own head. “ – w-what?”

Ohno chuckled and reached over to brush his cheek with the tips of his fingers. “Yes,” he said, beaming; his eyes lighting up in a way he couldn’t explain. 

“Okay,” Nino agreed, letting himself fall back on the bed and taking Ohno along with him as he did, letting out an almost hysterical laugh when Ohno breathed sharply before he shifted and flipped them over, draping Nino half on top of him. 

Resting a hand down the small of Nino’s back and slipping two fingers underneath the hem of Nino’s shirt, Ohno grinned and leaned up to drop a kiss on Nino’s forehead.

“You’re mine now,” he whispered, repeating it once Nino’s settled comfortably on top of him, hugging him tight and keeping him close. Nino could feel Ohno’s heartbeat, could feel it throbbing unevenly in rhythm of his own as he kept his face buried against the crook of Ohno’s neck and wanting nothing but to stay like that, molded against Ohno’s body as if they were one.

Nino muffled his laugh against Ohno’s chest, pushing up on his elbows and looking up at Ohno with half-lidded eyes. He reached over to thumb at Ohno’s lips, letting his fingers linger a bit longer as he drowned himself through Ohno’s gaze, soft and undeniably sweet.

“Yes,” he muttered once, leaning up to kiss the corners of Ohno’s mouth, his eyes, the tip of his nose. “ – yes, Ohchan…I’m always yours, only yours, Satoshi…”

Ohno pulled him back down, tucking his head under his chin and hugging him tight; there weren’t many words needed as he savored the moment, clinging unto Ohno and letting the older man cradle him in the safety of his embrace. He knew it wouldn’t be easy, not even after the fact that they’ve been together almost half of their lives, because this, this was different; but Nino knew they’d make it, somehow.

They will and it’s not just because they have to but because he knew they could; they loved each other so much to fail now.

He loved Ohno so much to fail him.


End file.
